


Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream

by britishflower



Series: Suitor, Not Armor [2]
Category: Suitor Armor (Web Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Let Modeus sleep, No beta we die like Baynard's reputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Modeus struggles with sleepTakes place in Early TDAM timeline
Relationships: Modeus & Norrix (Suitor Armor)
Series: Suitor, Not Armor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966786
Kudos: 4





	Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream

Modeus was not used to sleep. As often as humans needed to rest, he found it a struggle. The manner of changing into clothes suited for sleep, laying down to sleep, and waiting for it was bothersome. Even with him sleeping in his own room and not on a bench, sleep evaded his every grasp.

Around midnight one evening he got out of bed. He couldn't sleep, feelings of exhaustion rested in his bones but his mind found itself very awake.

Modeus carefully stepped outside of the room he shared with Norrix. The mage soundly asleep from his side of the room.

He hurried down the flight of stairs, heading to the closet doors outside. Fresh air would work. It could clear his head and help him relax. Though he probably should gave stayed in his room and lean out a window but Modeus never liked the perilous heights the tower sat on. 

He pushed the door opened and took a deep breath of the open field. At night the land seemed beautiful. Stars dotted the sky with flecks of silver, light blues, and white. He laid down on the grass and closed his eyes. The world hummed with a soft noise as he laid in the darkness caressed land. Crickets chirped as the grass whispered against the wind. This was something he loved about being human. Feeling the cool air on his skin and listening to such wonderful noise that help cleared his head.

Modeus snorted awake when a foot kicked his ribs. The knight grunted as he stared at Norrix, stark against the dawn sky. The mage frowned "Why did a guard have to rouse me at Dawn and tell me you were sleeping outside?" He growled.

"Oops?" Modeus replied.

Norrix's frown deepened "Get up, I'd like to sleep a little longer for once."


End file.
